


Happiest Place on Earth

by bluejay_unit



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Future Fic, Honeymoon, Humor, M/M, Sort Of, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejay_unit/pseuds/bluejay_unit
Summary: David wants Patrick to pick where they go on their honeymoon.





	Happiest Place on Earth

It had started sooner into wedding planning than Patrick had thought. With all the other things to think about, he hadn’t even considered their honeymoon yet when David approached him about it. They had just gotten home from the store one day when David said that he wanted it to be entirely up to Patrick where they went.

Patrick was surprised, to say the least.

“I just know that at some point I’m going to go full-bridezilla on this wedding, and I don’t want to leave your opinions out of it.” David explained.

“I don’t feel like you’re leaving me out,” Patrick responded, “We already said we’re making the decisions together.”

They had decided early on to fully collaborate on all the wedding planning, but as time went on they fell easily into the same roles they had in the store, David designing and making creative decisions as Patrick handled the budget and logistics. David had already expressed regret that he was taking all the “fun jobs” as he went off on venue tours and surveyed endless color swatches, leaving all the “boring stuff” to Patrick. But Patrick genuinely enjoyed the puzzle of making it all align, taking David’s choices and prioritizing them and seeing how many first choice picks he could get for swapping out a few others, or seeing how he could talk up a vendor they knew well into getting them a deal. Even when he doesn’t totally agree with David’s choices, he never feels nearly as strongly about them as David does, so he’s happy enough to let it go in favor of focusing on making sure all their friends and family will be there.

“Right, and you’ve already let me pick the colors and the venue and the music...” David puts his hands on Patrick’s shoulders. “I might regret saying this, but you’re letting me get away with too much. I’d feel better about it if I knew at least one part of this was one hundred percent what you wanted.”

“You sure?”

“Absolutely. I honestly don’t care where we go.” Patrick raises an eyebrow skeptically and David rolls his eyes and drops his hands to lace their fingers together. “Ok, I _care_, but I’ll be happy anywhere I get to be alone with you.”

Patrick smiles at him, sweetly at first, and then it turns teasing as he swings their hands between them a bit. “So you’d be totally fine with it if I said I wanted to go backpacking and camp out in the wilderness?”

David’s eyes widen and he swallows hard but answers, “Um, well, I _was_ wrong about the last hike you took me on, so there’s a slight, _slight_ chance…”

“Or if we went to a baseball game…Ooh! We could go to the baseball hall of fame, and spend hours looking at all the stats and history…” Patrick continued, no longer trying to hide his grin.

David snorts. “Ok, I know you’re trying to wind me up, but I’m serious, and if that’s what you wanted I would even—,” he closes his eyes as a full-body shudder passes through him, “I would even go in the woods and look at baseball things with you.”

Patrick tilts his head, beaming at him. “That might be the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me. But I’d never test our relationship like that, especially not during our honeymoon.”

David lets out a breath in obvious relief. “Well, there has to be somewhere you want to go. Anywhere at all. Somewhere you always wanted to go but never got to…”

Patrick’s eyes flash briefly at the last part as a thought occurs to him, but he dismisses the idea quickly. David catches the look, though.

“What is it? There _is_ somewhere, isn’t there? Come on, tell me, we should go!” David steps closer, running a hand up and down his arm and kissing him quickly on the cheek.

Patrick looks down. “Nahh, it’s stupid, you’re not going to like it! I want to go somewhere we both want to go…”

David sighs. “Ok, but I’m trying to make this part not about me.” He leans in to whisper, “And I bet I can convince you to tell me.”

Patrick laughs. “It’s just, as a kid, my cousins went and told me all about it, and my parents said we would but we never got to go…” he takes a breath and looks up at David, “…to Disney World?”

David huffs a laugh and launches at him with a kiss that presses him back into the wall, and proceeds to distract him so thoroughly that Patrick thinks that might’ve been a no. But he can’t find it within himself to mind.

* * *

He’s therefore very surprised when a few weeks later he comes out of the shower to find a small wrapped box on the kitchen table.

“What’s this?” he asks David, who is rearranging things in the closet.

“You have to open it to find out, Patrick. That’s why it’s wrapped.” David puts a few hangers back in the closet and stands in front of Patrick as he sits on the edge of the bed to open it.

“I thought we weren’t doing presents until after the wedding.” Patrick protests.

David waves his concerns away. “This is something else.”

He unwraps the package to find a small jewelry box, and inside are two magic band bracelets, one blue one black, with a mickey symbol in the center of each.

Patrick gasps. “Is this, you really--- we’re going?!”

David nods proudly. Patrick reaches up to pull him down for a firm kiss, then sets the box gently aside and pulls himself up so he can kiss him like he’s got something to prove. Which he does, though he’s pretty sure David knows already, seeing as he’s agreed to marry him and all.

* * *

With their days kept so busy with planning, time flies by and soon the wedding is over and the next morning they’re on their way to the airport, overstuffed suitcase and travel neck pillows in tow. David sleeps through most of the drive, but is more awake by the time they actually get on the plane.

Once they’re up in the air in the dimly lit plane, Patrick puts on earbuds and picks Beauty and the Beast to watch on his screen, and he’s unsurprised when David skips over the Disney section and goes for Legally Blonde instead. But after a few minutes (and several glances over to him) David turns it off and leans over, resting his head on Patrick’s shoulder and watching his screen. Patrick smiles and takes out one earbud and offers it to him without a word.

David takes it and rests back against him, putting his hand on the armrest between them for Patrick to take.

* * *

When they finally check into their hotel room, they’re exhausted. They weren’t going to the parks until the next day, so they had nothing planned but to go to the spa and pool at the resort for the rest of the afternoon. Patrick goes straight to the fluffy, heavenly-looking bed and collapses into it. David takes half a second to wheel their luggage in before doing the same. Patrick sighs happily when David rolls over on top of him and kisses him, relieved to finally be alone.

“Thought we were going to the spa,” Patrick says as David busies himself unbuttoning his shirt. “Your first priority when we landed, you said. After getting food, that is.”

David’s breath catches as Patrick pulls him closer by his hips, and he grinds back down on him.

“Second priority,” he says.

He’s glad they got later spa appointment times after all.

* * *

On the morning of their first day in the parks, Patrick wakes up easily before the alarm, excited as he is for the day ahead, and a morning person to begin with.

He quickly turns off the alarm before it can go off and disturb the silence, and sets about a nicer way of waking David up. They had intended on going to bed early last night to make this process easier, but they hadn’t stuck to it so well. He plants several soft kisses along his hairline, on his cheek, and across the bridge of his nose, which makes David scrunch his face up and stir in his arms.

David groans and rolls over sleepily to face him, but doesn’t open his eyes yet. “What kind of _heathens_ get up early on vacation _on purpose?_”

Patrick chuckles. “Ones who don’t want to wait for four hours to get on Space Mountain.”

David makes a noncommittal sound. Patrick shifts so he’s leaning over him and continues his line of kisses up his jawline and down his neck. Patrick tries to slowly pull the covers off while kissing him, but David notices and immediately pulls them back up. Patrick pulls them right back down and David yanks them all the way up under his chin. Patrick distracts him by finally kissing him on the lips. David releases his hands and lets him peel the covers off, and he laces his fingers together behind Patrick’s neck instead. They keep kissing as Patrick scoops a hand underneath him and pulls him up until they’re both sitting upright.

When the kiss ends, they’re left breathing heavily, foreheads resting together. “And there’s coffee and breakfast in the lobby,” Patrick adds.

“Oh. Why didn’t you lead with that?” David replies, immediately getting up and starting to get dressed.

Patrick rolls his eyes. “I wanted to see if I could get you up without the bribe. You know, Waking Up David: Extreme Edition.”

* * *

They’re standing at the entrance of Magic Kingdom, waiting for the park to officially open. David’s standing behind Patrick, one arm wrapped around his chest, with his chin perched on his opposite shoulder. In his other hand he clutched his precious coffee, holding it near his face even when not drinking from it as the last remnants of warmth dwindled out of it. 

Patrick absentmindedly strokes a hand up and down the arm that’s holding him, watching the little song and dance put on as they open the park. He’s pretty sure David’s feigning more sleepiness now than he actually feels. Normally he’d call him on it, but at the moment he’s glad for the arms around him, not least because there’s actually still a bit of chill in the early morning air, and David’s sweater is quite warm and soft. But he’s definitely not going to say that, not after he diligently tried to convince David that he’d quickly regret the heavy layers (“I’d never regret designer resort-wear, Patrick.”) in the humid Florida heat.

They get to Space Mountain pretty quickly after all.

* * *

It turns out they have a slight difference of opinion when it comes to the purpose of dark rides. Patrick thought David might be indifferent to all of these, but he could tell that he was quietly entranced on Peter Pan and Winnie the Pooh.

David’s attention starts to wander more when they got on Pirates of the Caribbean. When they get the last row of the boat to themselves, David scoots over to put his arm around Patrick. As they pass the first pirate cove, he rests his head on his shoulder. Then, as lighting flashes and the winds of a fake storm blow around them, David shifts so his lips are brushing Patrick’s collarbone, not quite kissing him. They turn into a dark corner and David starts moving his mouth, kissing up his neck in earnest.

“David…” Patrick says quietly, in an amused, warning tone.

“What? No one’s paying attention to us.”

Patrick glances at the full boat of people in front of them to make sure that was, in fact, true. “We waited on line a long time for this one, don’t you want to pay attention to the ride?”

David looks around disdainfully at the animatronics of drunken, dancing pirates as the sound of cannons whistle overhead. “Um, hard pass. Besides, it’s a slow moving boat ride through a bunch of dark hallways, aren’t rides like this basically designed for making out in?”

“Not with a dozen other people on board,” Patrick answers. He adjusts so he’s resting his head on David’s shoulder instead, so he can’t keep kissing him.

* * *

They had just passed the graveyard scene in the Haunted Mansion when the ride slowed to a halt.

The voice of the host rang out, “My fellow spooks have interrupted our tour. Please, remain seated in your _doom buggy_.”

Most of the few lights in the display in front of them go off, and suddenly they’re encapsulated in this bubble of darkness and quiet, with the shell of their ride car shielding them from view. Patrick doesn’t need to see in the dark to know David’s immediately turned to look at him with an idea. They’ve been sitting pressed close together for most of the ride anyway.

“We’re not going to get a better chance than this,” David whispers, “There’s no one else in the car this time.”

“I think you mean _doom buggy,_” Patrick whispers back, imitating the deep, dramatic voice of the host.

“I think you mean _shut up and kiss me,_” David says, so Patrick does.

Patrick cups David’s face to bring him closer, his other arm winding around his waist as he slowly starts to kiss him properly. He feels some slight tension he didn’t know he was holding ease away as David’s arms come up around him. He delights in the now-familiar swoop that happens low in his belly when David swipes his tongue against his lips. Patrick opens his mouth a bit to deepen the kiss, but keeps the pace slow, enjoying being thorough. David’s hand tightens on his knee.

Neither of them quite notice when the ride starts up again, until out of the corner of their eyes they sense someone standing in front of them. They startle, jumping apart, only to realize the ride had spun them in front of a mirror, a projection making it look like a ghost was riding alongside them.

In the mirror, the ghost turns to David and raises its top hat with a skeletal grin and a wink. David makes a disgusted noise, and his eyes dart briefly between them as if to check that the ghost really was just in the mirror. Patrick breaks down laughing, David soon joining in.

* * *

David is learning that Patrick can be very persuasive.

“Come on, one picture?” Patrick pleads, giving him puppy-dog eyes. He’s this close to batting his eyelashes. David shakes his head. The boy has no shame.

Patrick steps into his space and takes his hand, giving him a slow look up and down. “Don’t you want to remember our honeymoon?”

Never let it be said that he plays fair.

“Fine. If we’re gonna do this, we might as well get the best angle.” He tugs him by the hand and leads them in front of the castle, trying to find a gap in the crowds.

Once he deems a spot suitable, they stand shoulder to shoulder. David takes out his phone and arranges them and the camera to get the perfect shot, trying to show their faces and not block the castle with their Mickey ears. (Patrick had talked him into getting them. He’d settled on all-black sequined Minnie ears. Patrick had started out with blue Winnie the Pooh ears, but then in a gift shop he saw the white bridal ears with a tiny veil and “Bride to Be” written on the back in sequins. He hasn’t taken them off since. He gets a kick out of the confused looks he gets from passersby. He thinks he’s so funny.)

“Ok, got it,” David says, “And 3...2...1…”

At the last second, as David takes the picture, Patrick turns his head and kisses him on the cheek.

“Patrick!”

“What? Honestly, how does _that_ make you blush? We’ve definitely been caught doing worse in the store.” Patrick muses.

David shakes his head. “It’s not that, that’s just the photo everyone takes here. I didn’t come to Disney to be a basic bitch.”

“Why not?” Patrick asks with a grin, taking a sip of his pastel pink (and somehow…sparkly?) Starbucks drink. “_I_ did. Come on, we’re going to miss the parade!”

David watches as his husband bounds away, tiny veil fluttering behind him, and smiles.

Later that day, while they’re in line for Buzz Lightyear, Patrick checks his phone and sees that David has posted the photo to his Instagram. And it’s got two comments, “Cute! Hope you’re having fun with Prince Charming 😉😏” from Alexis, and six barf emojis from Stevie.

* * *

They get back to the hotel pretty late after getting dinner at one of the fancier restaurants. Patrick’s drunk enough that his arm is slung over David’s shoulder and David is holding him upright by his waist.

“That was fun, but man, I’m beat. Why’s everything so…wobbly?” Patrick makes confused waving patterns with his hand in the air.

David hums, urging him inside the room as he gets the door unlocked. “Gonna guess that’s the _cookies and cream martinis_ you ordered.”

Patrick’s face lights up. “Oh yeah! They came with _tiny cookies_!”

“They sure did.”

“They were _mickey-shaped_, David!”

David drops his bag and gently steers him towards the bed. “I know babe, I was there.”

Patrick looks adorably confused. “Then why aren’t you drunk?”

“Because I didn’t have _three_ of them.”

Patrick flops down on the end of the bed on his back and lets David take his shoes off. David places his shoes neatly by the closet, like Patrick does every night. He grabs a water bottle from the mini fridge and sets it on the nightstand on Patrick’s side, knowing he’ll want it in the middle of the night after drinking so much. He turns back around and sees Patrick watching him with a sappy smile.

“Shut up,” David says, blushing.

“Didn’t say nothing.” Patrick playfully pokes his knee when he gets within reach.

“Your face was saying plenty.”

David reaches for his buckle, and Patrick lets out a scandalized gasp. “Sir! I’m _married._” He giggles, but dutifully lifts his hips so David can pull his jeans off as he rolls his eyes.

“Oh really? I couldn’t tell from your _accessories_.” He snatches the veiled Minnie ears off his head.

Patrick gasps again and puts on a falsetto, “But what will protect my modesty now?”

“Modesty?” David smirks, pulling the covers down under him. “Been there, done that, honey.” He falls down on the bed beside Patrick.

Patrick rolls over onto him, pushing his sweater up a little to kiss a path from his hip to his belly button. He noses underneath his waistband and reaches for his fly, but David snorts a laugh, “I don’t think so. You were falling asleep standing up on the monorail, I had to hold you upright. There’s no way you have the energy for that.”

Patrick pouts up at him, then fails to stifle a yawn. David smiles affectionately at him, taking his hand away from his zipper and lacing their fingers together. Patrick glances up at him with an impish look.

“_What_ is that look for—ah!” David gasps as Patrick ducks his head and blows a raspberry on David’s stomach. He laughs and tries to squirm away. Patrick giggles again, delighted in his ticklishness, and pins his arms on either side of David’s waist and blows several more noisy raspberries.

David covers his face with his hands. “What are you doing?! Oh my _god_.”

Patrick finally relents when David’s breathless from laughter, and crawls up the bed to lay beside him.

“You’re ridiculous,” David tells him.

“You’re cu_-_uuuute!” Patrick sing-songs, trying to tap David’s nose with one finger, his aim clumsy.

“You’re _drunk_,” David laughs, sitting up to get himself undressed.

He clicks the bedside lamps off, casting the room into darkness, only lit by the glow from the window, with the occasional pop of color from the fireworks at one of the other parks. David pulls him close and kisses him soundly, sleepily.

Patrick sighs happily and whispers without opening his eyes, “Thanks for humoring me today.”

Sincerity is easier in the dark, and now it feels like nothing for David to admit he’s an open book, at least where Patrick is concerned. “You know I loved it too.”

“I do,” Patrick admits, looking him in the eye, “I’m glad you had fun.”

David cups his face, thumb stroking his cheekbone. “I love you so much.”

Patrick leans up to kiss him on the cheek, mirroring their picture from that morning. “Love you too.” He rests his head on David’s chest like a pillow, snuggling in to get comfortable. David presses his lips to the top of Patrick’s head and lets himself drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been to Disney myself, but I found myself doing some research and asking interesting questions for this fic, namely, what's the best ride for making out on at Disney? And I was surprised to find it's like, hands down the haunted mansion! Anyone else have opinions on that? Also, I keep seeing SC discord groups being mentioned, does anyone know if there's a public group?


End file.
